Electronic devices may employ haptics to provide the user with a tactile output, for example in response to a particular input by the user, system state, or application instruction. As a specific example, some mobile electronic devices may include a track pad having a mechanical button that physically depresses in response to a user's press. These type of mechanical buttons may include a mechanical dome switch underneath the actual button. The feedback or output provided to the user is generated by the collapse of the dome switch. Similarly, other haptic devices may include actuators that produce a tactile response by mechanically vibrating the surface of the button. As with a mechanical button, these haptic devices generally provide an output that cannot be varied.